2013-05-26 - Less than Grace-ful Apology
Kara Zor-El wanders into Cheney's Bar from the street. She had remembered Grace mentioning it after the... unfortunate-ness where Kara lost her temper and tried to crush Grace's throat during that Genocide fight. It's a good thing she had been told the name of the bar - especially since, otherwise, all Kara would have had to go on was Grace's first name. And she felt sort of ashamed to ask Diana as well so.. yeah. Kara peeks her head in the bar, wearing civilian clothes, looking for Grace to see about apologizing again. Kendra's already found her way into the place, a suggestion from a friend of a friend of a friend after intimating that she needed to unwind a bit. She slipped in quietly enough and headed for a corner where she started with a hard lemonade, flexing the fingers of her left hand off and on. After jamming up and dislocating her shoulder like she must have, it's sore. Luckily, Cheney's isn't hard to find. A rather large, dark blue skinned person with bright silver eyes looks panicked for a second, then, flies - likely not of his own power, to the other side of the street. "Next time you try to pick a fight in my bar, I'm going to crush your testicles like they were walnuts. Now get out of here," she yells. Then, turns to go, and sees Kara. She snorts, amused, "Took me up on the offer, huh? C'mon in." She holds the door open, for the Superskirt. Meanwhile, Kendra would've seen, only moments before, the same fellow starting an arguments about 'cut' and 'money', and his fist to start 'power up' with a strange silver light. That was cut short when Grace grabbed his neck, and lifted him up like a puppet, and threw him out the door. Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Thanks. I was just trying to think of what I could do to make up for... you know... that stuff that happened." She looks out at where Grace threw out the 'customer.' Mutant maybe? She peers. Yeah. She looks back at Grace. "I never actually got your name except for Grace. I see you've healed from the injuries at least, right?" Kendra snorts between sips of her drink, shaking her head as she watches the unruly guy tossed out in such an unceremonious manner. "Dumbass," she comments mostly to herself, though there's a hint of a frown as she watches Grace and..someone who seems familiar, though it's been a while. Even here, strange things seem to be the norm. A few seconds longer, perhaps. She'll just..watch. Yes. "Grace Choi," Grace returns to Kara, smirking. She grabs a beer for herself, and moves over to the table across from Kendra, flopping down unceremoniously onto the reinforced, but mildly comfortable furniture. "Welcome to Cheney's." There's a nod to Kendra, "I don't tolerate bullshit, or fights, in my bar," she tells the woman, frankly. "Remember that, if you ever feel like gettin' in a fight around here." Still, she flashes Kendra a grin, before looking back to Kara. "Like I told Wonder Princess, I'm a quick healer." She rolls her shoulders, "You want something to drink?" Kara Zor-El looks around at Kendra. "Kendra?" she says, sort of surprised that she's here. She looks back at Grace. "I know her, actually. Hi Kendra." She waves a bit then pauses as she walks over to the table that Kendra and Grace are at and sits down, "So um... how do you know Diana?" Kendra remains at her own table, though Grace and now Kara are soon close enough for conversation. "You don't say," she remarks at Grace's words. "Never would've guessed. If anything, I dropped by because of a few fights I was in. Needed something more than a soda." It's not hard liquor, though. Then she gives Kara a somewhat teasing look. "Never thought I'd see you in a bar. You don't look anywhere close to old enough." "She's fine. Police don't come 'round here." Her tone belies that there are 'obvious reasons' why not, "Long as I keep the peace, and stop people from causing trouble in my bar, ain't no reason for 'em to come. 'Sides. She ain't drinking," Grace points out, conversationally. Looking over towards Kara, Grace chuckles. "We met, a few times. Fought together, a few times. I'm an Amazon, like she said. Though, didn't know that until recently." She shrugs, "And I ain't goin' to some girly island where everyone prances about all happy and sings songs about how wonderful life is. Ain't livin', that." She juts a finger down at the ground, "This? This is fun. 'Sides. Can't get in very many fights, if you're stuck on an isolated island. Pretty damn boring, if you ask me." Kara Zor-El looks at Kendra. "I'm not having any alcohol." She's stopped trying to say that even if she's 16, she was also in stasis for 30+ years. It didnt work to make Roy not scared about sleeping with a minor (not to mention having a cousin who would MELT him).... it didnt work when she was in that adult nightclub... it won't work now. She then looks over at Grace. "I actually like Themyscira - it's usually really relaxing." "Fair enough. I'm no narc," Kendra answers with a knowing grin, downing another healthy sip of the hard lemonade before running her right hand through her close-cut head of hair. It's Grace who gets a longer look of consideration at some of the things brought up, no real effort needed to peg her as a meta with ties to certain others. "Can't deny that, heh," she adds to the talk of little fighting on an island. "And I was giving you a hard time, Kara," she confirms, rubbing at her left shoulder a few times, kneading around it. Grace smirks back at Kara, lifting up her long legs and crossing her ankles on the empty chair near Kara. She leans back, "Yeah, but would you wanna live there, and never go anywhere else?" She points out, wryly. "Maybe a nice place to visit. That's about it. I grew up here. Don't need to go soft." Yes. Grace just called the Themyscirans 'soft'. Or at least, their lifestyle. "Don't get me wrong. Diana's okay, and she gets into some good fights. Girls gotta have fun, after all, right?" Grace offers a quick, fierce grin to Kara. "Just keep that goddamn freeze breath away from me, eh?" Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "Artemis lives there full time, and I wouldnt call her soft. But yeah I don't think I could live there and never leave. I do like going back there a lot though." She then adds, "My cousin actually calls is arctic breath and I wasnt planning on using it on you." She smiles as Kendra nudges her shoulder. "You know, if it wasn't for the law I'd probably like to get something. I have this friend, Zinda, and she took me to a bar and I actually did like the stuff they were serving until I got dosed with red kryptonite." She then changes subject. "Anyway... Grace is there anything I can do to make up to you what happened? I feel like I really need to make more of an apology than just 'i'm sorry for trying to kill you.'" Kendra settles for being more of a quiet listener while Grace and Kara go on about Themyscira, Amazons and the like. Sometimes playing the role of the observer is a better way to learn things about people than more actively seeking the answers. "Definitely gotta have fun when you can," she agrees, turning to better face them both. "And unwind when you need it. I'm all about new experiences." A brow arches when something about red kryptonite is referenced, especially the last part. Grace looks towards Kara, smirking some. "Well, figure that next time you get into a big fight, you toss me an invitation. A good chance to get my fists dirty, and have a bit of fun ought to cover it." She adds, thoughtfully, "And anything else you can think of, but, we'll talk about that later." Grace chuckles, "Anyone who I can hit and wrap a streetlight pole around, and not move? She's alright, in my book." Grace is impressed, and amused. She looks back over towards Redtail, "Oh, trust me. I unwind. A lot." Grace grins, then, with a wide, lopsided smile. Kara Zor-El smiles and shrugs. "It's not really something I'd want to make a habit of you doing. At least you didn't punch me with your fist, right?" She adds. "Next time there's a big fight though, I'll let you know." How to do this without giving anything away...Kendra just has the look of someone more normal than Kara or Grace and she's typically cautious about the separation between Redtail and Kendra. "Sounds like the two of you match up well. I don't think I could take a pole like that, let's just say." However, she returns Grace's grin at the end. "Is that so? We'll have to talk about unwinding sometime, compare notes." Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Actually I got hit by a nuclear bomb a few days ago." she says as she reaches over to take some peanuts and munch on them before asking for a soda. "I'm no Kryptonian," Grace agrees. "Maybe it makes me stupid, but, I don't care if someone is. Still going to try and fight, if it comes to it. I ain't one to back off." She shrugs, smirking, and props her arm, elbow-first, on the table, and she waggles her fingers at Kara. "Care to arm wrestle, then, if I can't punch you?" She chuckles, and with her free hand, takes a pull of her beer. Adding, "If you want something good to drink, we can work something out, by the way. Just not here." She turns her head, hair tossling, as she glances at Kendra. "Well. You aren't spreading any extra arms, or tits yet. So you must be okay." Still a nod, "Lots of ways for a girl to unwind." Not afraid of fighting a Kryptonian. It's almost as if Kendra's filing that little nugget away with the rest as far as Grace Choi is concerned. "This oughta be good. You sure that table can handle it?" Oh, she's watching this for sure. "Don't worry about that. I'm no mutant." No extra arms or anything of the sort for her. Kara Zor-El looks back and forth between Kendra and Grace, then says, "Um.... okay. If you want to." She tentatively puts her arm up. "But I'm fine with just the soda. Still doesn't make any sense that I'd have to wait 5 years though to be able to drink a certain type of beverage when I don't get drunk." She perks up. "I could really go for chamomile though... I really REALLY like that. Or Surge." Grace's larger hand wraps around Kara's, she seems amused. And, likely she expects to lose. But, that doesn't mean she's not going to try, either. "Yeah? Getting drunk's half the fun, Kara," points out Grace, humored. "Chamomile, huh?" She files that in the back of her own head, and then well, at least she makes an effort to make Kara's arm move; 100 tons worth of pressure is pretty impressive, for most any other person, after all. "Don't care if you're a mutant," Grace tells Kendra. "But if you're giving me radiation poisoning, then I'll have to break your face." "Don't think that'll be a problem either," Kendra shoots back in an easy, conversational tone before going to work on her drink with another couple sips, licking her lips as she studies the two other women. "Is this one of your ideas of unwinding, then?" she queries. Kara Zor-El nods a little as Grace grips Kara's arm. "Well I don't actually get hungry anymore either, but I still like eating. And don't need to sleep but I still do when I can." She nods "And yeah... chamomile tea tastes just like this juice I used to have on Krypton." She keeps talking even after Grace is pushing at her arm. Maybe she doesn't realize Grace started yet. "It's really weird sometimes how total different planets, on different sides of the galaxy, but both have a drink which tastes almost identical." At least Grace has the 'grace' to not look like she's straining, just yet. She does smirk, lopsided, and cute in her own way; impish. "Yeah? You should try Absinthe, sometime," suggests Grace, cheerfully. "The real shit." Then, she tells Kara, pointedly, "You're cute." It could be, she's just saying that to try and throw Kara off. All's fair in love and arm-wrestling, after all. Her arm shakes a little, with the effort. "Damn." She's both irritated, and amused. "One way I unwind. Got a few. Drinking's another. So's sex." And, she shamelessly says that. "Girl has to keep her options open, for whatever mood she's in, doesn't she?" Kendra just laughs. "Blunt. I like it." That's no lie and her eyes shift from Kara to Grace and back again to pick up what she can on how the efforts of the arm wrestling are affecting both of them. "I'm not that big on drinking, but I'll get into a thing or two if the mood's right." Kara Zor-El notices when she sees Grace's arm shaking that they must have started. They didn't go 1, 2, 3. Hrm... She continues, though, not wanting to just push Grace's arm down. "Absinthe - I heard of that. It's the green stuff right?" She bites her lip about the talk of sex. Grace's calling Kara cute is sort of glossed over. Though Kara's been flabberghasted before from girls doing and sying stuff to her, like Valkyrie planting a big kiss on her. Or when Power Girl had the 'sex talk' with her about how she'd handle doing 'stuff' with Dedrick without hurting him accidentally. Which brings up her next talking point. "Pretty sure I'm not ready for sex..." she murmurs, her hand squeezing a little tighter for a little bit. "I mean I have a boyfriend but I'd really need to be careful." Thanks, Karen. Thank you so much for a sex talk involving the words 'Bam! boyfriend has a broken ...' "I imagine so," Grace chuckles, low. "Try riding him on top," Grace suggests, cheerfully. "Guys really like that. And, it's a good way for you to be in control." She looks towards Kara's features, smirking some. "You might even be stronger than Wonder Pants." Sure, she calls Diana names. But, Grace does like Diana, it's pretty obvious. "Fighting's a good way to unwind, too," Grace points out to Redtail. "Nothing like connecting your boot to a skull to get that feeling of satisfaction." Kendra just /laughs/ openly at the direction this conversations turned toward, leading to her shaking her head back and forth. The arm wrestling itself is all but forgotten and she rubs the bridge of her nose for a spell. "I'm not shy when it comes to a good fight, but when I want to take it down a notch that's not the first thing on my mind." Kara Zor-El doesn't really say it, but it's pretty much known that she is. It's also been said more than a few times by various people that she's stronger than her cousin. "Well... Diana's a much better fighter though." she says, not bragging or anything about if she's stronger. She does say, though, "If you want you can use both hands if you think it's unfair." She shrugs. "I dunno." She rubs the back of her head a little fidgetty before pushing Grace's arm to the table decisively. "Most of the time when I'm fighting I'm having to worry about how much to pull my punches. Especially when they're not human but also not stronger than I am. Like that guy at the dam. First punch I pulled too much. Second one I think I hit him too hard because I was worried that I killed the guy. I didn't though, so that's good." Kara Zor-El blinks a bit when Grace mentions the 'riding Dedrick on top' thing. "I ... uh... what?" Grace didn't go for using two arms. Instead, she just chuckles, and leans back, unlatching her fingers from Kara's arm. Her eyes lid, as she leans back in her chair, crossing her arms, and appraising the rather hot, if not young looking blonde across from her. "You know," she encourages, "Get him down on the bed, and straddle him. That way, you're not so inclined to crush him with your thighs. I did that once, or almost did." She chuckles, then, noting, thoughtfully, tilting her head, "Never had that problem with girls, though." She shrugs, as if she hadn't thought about that before. It might be Kendra's not ready to think about someone who looks as young a Kara does to be in positions such as the ones Grace describes, and it's taking considerable willpower - which she's got, thankfully - not to fall down and laugh even further. As it is she has to stop drinking just in case any of it is spit up, and she manages to say, "You're gonna break her brain if you don't watch it." Kara Zor-El smiles awkwardly when Grace removes her arm from Kara's. She's sort of embarrassed about what Grace starts talking about, though. "I'm not really good with how much to hold back on a punch let alone..." she murmurs a bit. Her hand goes up to her hair to toy with a lock of it. Grace suggests, "Get some punching dummies, and practice on 'em. Fighting, or - whatever. They got toys you can get. It ain't all that hard, 'least, I don't think it is. Superman seems to do alright with it, so does Wonder Princess. You can too," she encourages, to Kara, lightly. Smirking, Grace tilts her head to glance towards Kendra. "Ain't trying to break her brain. But, she has to know sometime, right? Might as well be now. Besides, every girl should try tribbing, 'least once. Fucking amazing." Kara Zor-El protests, "Kal had his whole life to practice that sort of stuff." Oh Rao, she's talking about Kal having sex. BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS. She shakes her head. "Wait ... Diana has ... you know?" It honestly never occured to her. Kendra wears a look that's as amused as ever but she bites her tongue and leaves all of this talk to Grace, studying Kara and her reactions. Priceless. "I think I'm gonna have to drop by here more often if this is a sign of the conversations you get into," she says, eyeballing Grace "She's on an exclusive island with hot women, most of her life, Kara. I'm pretty sure all of them have, on the Island. Maybe not all. But, most of them. Most women, regardless of what they tell you, are at least a little bisexual. I just want a fun partner, regardless of gender. Had both, and had good, and bad, in both." She shrugs, easily. "Just do what you want. But I'm sure you can get ahold of some practice dummies to practice fighting on, or whatever else you want, as I said. When you stop putting your fist through their bodies, you'll know you're doing good. Sometimes you gotta judge how hard to hit 'em back, by how hard they hit you first. That type of shit. I may not be near as strong as you, but my fist can still shatter someone's skull," she points out, "If I ain't careful." "You know, you could always use a dummy for another kind of practice." Kendra just can't help herself this time, flashing Kara a suggestive grin. "I'm sure they make those kinds, too." She's paying just a bit more attention to Grace now, however. It's a look of curiosity. Kara Zor-El rubs the back of her head with embarrassment. She covers her head, wondering why she's in this conversation. Krypton didn't even have dating. On Krypton, parents used to go to the Science Council to get their children paired up in pre-arranged marriages when we're about.. 16 or so... then when we wanted children we'd go to the Master of the Gestation Chambers. The House of El were pretty revolutionary that they didnt do that. Not to mention marrying for love instead of genetic compatibility and having children without a eugenic match-up. She says, "Oh I don't have any trouble knowing how much to pull a punch for human beings. It's when they have powers or are metahumans with toughness or stuff like that where I have trouble figuring out how to hit them without it being too much." She then looks at Kendra and bites her lip. "Dummies for... uh..." She takes a long sip of her soda, staring intently at it. "I'll take you to a store I know," Grace promises Kara, with a quick grin. She rises, "But, I really should get back to running the bar. Thanks for dropping by, Kara. Was fun. We'll have to have some drinks, later." She also lifts a hand at Kendra, "Drop by again. We're always open, long as something's going on." She chuckles, and heads into the back.